In the light-emitting devices widely used in offices, shops, homes, etc., a fastening member such as a screw or an adhesive such as glue is generally needed to fix a light-emitting assembly in a housing or on a heat sink, for example, a large number of screws are used to fix the light-emitting assembly on the heat sink to ensure a good thermal conduct path between the light-emitting assembly and the heat sink.
If the fastening member is used for fixing, the positional relationship between the fastening member and the light-emitting assembly is usually limited by the manufacturing requirements, for example, as there are strict requirements on the spacing between electrical components and metal screws, the use of a large number of screws on the board affects adversely the circuit layout, and causes extra difficulties on the manufacturing (the production efficiency is lowered) and product maintenance.
If only the adhesive such as glue is relied on instead of using the fastening member to fix, for example, adhering the light-emitting assembly to the heat sink using a thermal conduct adhesive, unsafe factors arise when the volume or weight of the light-emitting assembly is relatively large, e.g., in the tube-shaped light-emitting device which is relatively long, the use of glue might cause accidents and mistaken adhesion caused by thermal expansion might result in potential separation/bending.